Not just a sympathy
by MarinaM
Summary: Who could ever imagine that bad weather can actually get two people together? Join and see what love can do! BalthierxAshe


**Disclaimer: I do not own FFXII or any of the characters from this game. Please head my warning! There is an adult content in this story! I apologise for any mistakes that may occur in this fic. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Not just a sympathy.**

"That damn weather.." Penelo frowned while walking past Giza Plains. " Wet, I'm all wet!"

Giza Plains during the rains is not a lovely place to be walking around.

"Do not worry; we will reach our destination soon." Captain Basch said harshly.

As further, they went into the Giza Plains the more they became wet. After a while, they decided to stop under a huge boulder that provided some sort of a shelter.

Balthier was worrying less than anyone else about the rain, heck, being a sky pirate taught him to overcome any sort of weather disasters. Moreover, by looking at female members of their party, that was clear, this rain was a disaster. All soaking wet, shivering from cold – one particular lady caught his eye. Ice-cold water was dripping from ash-colored hair; short red skirt was stuck on her lovely bottom, snow-white blouse became almost transparent, showing off her breasts. Probably no one noticed, but since Balthier was watching the Princess for quite some time, he was starring on her hard from cold nipples. To tell the truth the view that opened up before him was almost hypnotizing.

"Where are you looking at? " Ashe caught his gaze on her.

"Oh, just thought how much you are freezing at the moment. " Balthier smirked as usual, he knows how to smirk the way to woo the lady from her feet. So, he turned his god-like charm on. But he forgot to consider the fact that he was talking to Lady Ashe, the future Queen of Dalmasca, so she doesn't give a damn about his "god-like charm" or so ever.

"Yes, the cold is very disturbing at the moment, but you need not to worry.. About me.. Balthier." As soon as she spoke his name she quickly turned away, but sky pirate noticed that something was going on between him and the Princess. Surely, nothing serious, merely sympathy. However, something about her definitely would not let him go.

"Are you both finished? " Vaan asked them in annoyance. "The weather is getting worse; it's near nightfall… any ideas what to do next?"

"Rest here for the night?" asked Penelo, squeezing water out of her blond hair.

"Oh, that was brilliant! "Said Vaan in sarcasm "And where are we suppose to lay down for God's sake? One on another?"

"We rest over there." Viera pointed with her long, delicate finger to the opposite direction. "I can sense… cave within a mountain."

Last words spoken, Fran was the first one to leave their shelter; followed by others.

…

"Fran. That cave of yours… "Balthier was just about to scold her for actually misleading everyone.

"I never did say that it was near." She answered coldly to his comment. "If you feel like going back, be my guest."

Stunned by their sudden change of attitude one for another, Penelo decided to share her concern with her long-time friend. Whispering ear to ear, Vaan and Penelo were carried away with their conversation.

They have not noticed that few minutes later, they finally made it to cave that Fran was talking about. Wet almost to a bone, tired from fighting monsters all the way to the cave, they finally got the chance to relax. But no such luck this time.

"Fran, can you sense any fiends here, by any chance?" Ashe was most concerned about safety.

"My hearing is not the same as it used to be. My ears became deaf. I can no longer hear or seek help from the Wood." Upset about how helpless she is at the moment, she suggested "Why won't the men go and check the cavern out?"

Vaan, Basch and Balthier gazed at her with eyes full of annoyance. The men were exhausted.

"Do not need to worry; I will check the cave out by myself." Lady Ashe said expressionlessly.

"But my Lady!" her royal knight rose up." It is not safe to go alone-!"

"Then I will come along. I _am_ a leading man after all." Balthier stood up, walked slowly towards the Princess, his hazel eyes met her cold grey ones.

"Will you be okay My Lady?" Basch was very concerned, he felt uneasy letting her go alone with that sky pirate.

"I will be fine, Captain." She replied softly.

"All set? Princess, don't leave my side and everything will be okay." Balthier grinned and took a step into the darkness of the unknown cave.

…

As they moved further into the cavern, it became warmer for some reason. So warm so that Balthier had no other choice but to take off his shirt. Offended by his actions Princess have spoken:

"What in the name of Ivalice are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" handsome pirate turned around, allowing Ashe to view his chest, looking a bit oily from sweat, but still very sexy. "I'm hot, so I'm taking off my shirt. Is that a crime?"

A moment of silence between these two made Ashe nervous. She rushed past the pirate mumbling something to herself.

With each passing step, the cave was changing its surroundings, as it seems. Walls of rocks that allocated unbearable heat became closer to Balthier and Ashe. It almost seemed that walls were moving by themselves, trying to smash both the Princess and the pirate. Surely, it was only their imagination; the path they took was just getting narrow.

"Just great!" Balthier kicked massive boulder that was blocking their way.

Nervous, irritated and exhausted he gave up his kicking method, and tried to move it – impossible. Defeated deep down inside, he stayed cool on the outside. Never did he want to show his defeat to a woman.

"We must turn back. There is no sense to stay here any longer."

As they were about to go back, Princess, being inattentive, tripped over something. Falling on her all fours, her skirt raised up showing off her lacy panties. Balthier had no other choice but to observe this amusing situation. Chuckling lowly he came up to the Princess and helped her to get up.

"Nevercould imagine that _I_, the unworthy pirate, will witness such a charming view."

"What ever do you mean Balthier?" Ashe asked in confusion.

A moment of silence. He looked into her eyes.

"Nice panties, Milady." He grinned and left stunned Princess behind. Her face became red, as she fully understood what just happened.

"Balthier! Why you!!"

…

As they returned back, others were already asleep; fire had almost died out. Curled into the ball, Penelo is resting next to Basch and Vaan; leaning over a wall, Fran most likely fell asleep while waiting for her partner to return.

"We should rest, too." Balthier suggested, while unzipping his pants.

Ashe was shocked and whispered in anger, not wanting to wake anyone:

"May I ask what are you doing?" Ashe turned away from him, not willing to see any of this.

"They are still wet, Princess." He truthfully answered her question. "In the future I might want to have children someday, mind you." He took them off; standing only in his trousers. "Wonder where did they find this?" Balthier covered himself with almost proper blanket made out of strange fabric, feels like wool of some sort.

"Good night, Princess." He said blankly and turned on his side.

…

Ashe laid on bare floor. Cold rocks made her shiver. It was very late at night when she realized that she would freeze if she will stay in these moist clothes. And to think that she, The Princess, was left out without blanket, was frustrating. Fire had died out completely and she was out of MP to cast fira to bring it back to life. Potions were somewhere in Basch's pockets or Vaan's, does not matter anyway. She scanned the place, good, everyone were sleeping. Taking blanket from Fran or from these three – Vaan, Penelo, Basch – is not right. The last blanket was taken by Balthier. She removed her skirt, blouse, and boots; left only in her over knee socks and panties. Carefully, she laid next to the pirate and pulled a piece of the blanket on her naked body. To her surprise, he was very warm and Ashe quickly began to fall into a peaceful slumber.

Woken up by the feeling that somebody was actually intruding on his personal space, Balthier turned to face the trespasser. His surprise was beyond description when he saw tousled hair that slipped to one side giving an opportunity to view delicate neck, sugary red lips that were slightly open… His eyes traced down her neck only to find that she was naked. Her chest was rising up and down, seductively glimmering in the moonlight. The pirate was overwhelming with craving to touch her. Kiss her, lick her pale skin. Feel her gentle breasts in his palm; squeeze them lightly, press his lips against these hardened nipples, taste their sweetness, hear her moaning from pleasure…

As he was about to embrace Ashe, she moved closer to him in a dream. Her breasts rested on his chest, Princess's hot breath against his neck made him aroused. "I want you… _hard_." Now, it was the only thing Balthier was able to think about.

He gently kissed her thin neck. His touch was so light, like wings of a moth, but yet again very passionate. Ashe opened her eyes as she felt his touch. Regardless to her surprise, he continued to caress her chest; feeling that her nipples between his fingers were getting harder, that made him crave for her body even more!

Balthier tickled her nipple with tip of his tongue and then took it into his mouth. Princess moaned, burying her fingers in pirates' hair. He continued exploring every curve of Ashes gorgeous body, but not letting go of her nipple within his mouth. His hand slipped all the way down to her sacred place. Ashe was trembling from pleasure when Balthier began to explore her delicate area with his finger inside of her. Moving slowly he released her nipple from captivity of his mouth and stared at the Princess.

"I will stop, if you'll tell me to." He began to move his finger faster, in and out.

"Will you?" Ashe asked in disbelief, trying to hold back her sweet moaning.

Balthier pressed his lips against her own, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Resistance was impossible; she could only give in. Their tongues were weaving around each other in a passionate dance. Ashe was the one to end this kiss; gasping for air, she bent forward. With shivering voice, she whispered to pirates' ear:

"Take me."

Balthiers hazel eyes flashed in a dark as it seems.

"Stand on your fours." He commanded.

That sounded like an order to Her Royalty and she obeyed it gladly. Eyes widened, she let out a small squeak as he penetrated her. Moving in a wild rhythm, neither Ashe nor Balthier were able to control themselves. Forgetting about the others, who were asleep, they were enjoying every second of this madness. She begged "Harder! Oh, God! Yes! Faster!"

Burying his fingers in her hips, moving fast and hard, he hastily told her that he can not hold on much longer. Ashe shouted out "Balthier!" as she reached her climax, followed by the pirate.

…

Balthier woke up, glanced on a fragile figure in his arms and buried his nose into her ash-colored hair.

"You asleep?"

"I'm awake." She said in a sleepy voice.

Ashe turned around to face him. A slight smile on that charming face, her cherry chicks, bottomless eyes; she was everything that this sky pirate could possibly want. A perfect treasure. An ideal woman.

"What?" Princess asked. "Why are you starring at me like that?"

He let out a deep breath.

"That will sound stupid… And you have all the rights to believe me not. But listen to this man, 'cause he is telling you the truth."

Ashe looked at him with confusion in her eyes. In return, Balthier gently smiled at her.

"I love you, Princess."

She blushed, pulled him close and murmured, "I love you, too."

…


End file.
